Gibb Smith
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Gabriella Giselle Smith Friday the 13th Wiki; Gibb Smith | film = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = Student; Victim | gender = | base of operations = Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = | status = | born = 1985 Assuming that is the same age as Lori Campbell, who is stated to be 18-years-old, then would have been born in 1985. | died = 2003 | 1st appearance = Freddy vs. Jason (2003) | final appearance = | actor = Katharine Isabelle }} Gibb Smith is a fictional murder victim featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th film franchises. Played by actress Katharine Isabelle, she appeared in the 2003 crossover film, Freddy vs. Jason. Biography Gibb Smith was a young woman from Springwood, Ohio. She was born around the year 1985. When she was eighteen-years-old, Gibb enjoyed the life of a party girl, which included copious amounts of drinking and smoking cigarettes. She was best friends with a girl named Lori Campbell and was dating a boy named Trey Cooper. In 2003, Gibb was attending a private get-together at Lori's house, along with their friend, Kia Waterson. She initiated a round of the verbal game, "Marry, Fuck, Kill", which Kia was uncomfortable with. Lighting a cigarette, she went over to the window and opened it. Gibb grew antsy and said that she was going to go on a beer run, and flicked her cigarette out the window, which bounced off the hockey mask of undead serial killer, Jason Voorhees, who had been stalking the house. At that moment, Trey Cooper and his friend Blake Mueller came over with a case of beer. Trey admonished Gibb for kissing him after having just smoked a cigarette, and Gibb replied by calling him a cocksmith. He then summoned her to the bedroom where they had sex. Afterward, Gibb went to take a shower. When she came out, she noticed blood pooling under the door. Entering the bedroom, she found Trey folded in half in between the upended sides of the bed, clearly dead. She screamed, alerting the others, and they all ran from the house to the police. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Welcome to Elm Street", Chapter 3. The following day at school, Gibb was with Lori and Kia walking down the corridor and was handed an invite for an outdoor rave taking place that evening. Gibb commented that she needed a few dozen beers to get through this recent trauma. She was present when Lori's ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins, came back into her life, which ultimately led to Lori fainting from stress. Gibb and Kia took Lori to the nurse's station. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Back to School", Chapter 6. That evening, Gibb attended the party in a corn field. She had too much to drink and stumbled about until eventually passing out. Another partier named Frisell took note of her prone form and decided to have some fun by mounting her body. Unconscious, Gibb began to dream. In the dream, she saw an image of Trey beckoning her to follow him and she blindly obeyed him. This led her to a gigantic boiler room, which is the nightmare stomping grounds of the demonic dream entity, Freddy Krueger. Freddy terrorized Gibb, chasing her all about the boiler room. He cornered her in a locker and was about to finish her off with his claws when something unexpected happened. In the real world, Jason Voorhees had appeared and began massacring the revelers. Taking a broken piece of pipe, he impaled Gibb and Frisell (who was still on top of her), killing them both. Krueger was outraged that Jason took his kill away from him. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); "Life and Death of the Party", Chapter 7. Notes & Trivia * * According to the Friday the 13th wiki, Gibb's full name is Gabriella Giselle "Gibb" Smith. It is unclear exactly where this name originates. * Gibb falls into the "token whore" archetype for this film. * For those who think that they are seeing actress Katharine Isabelle's breasts in the shower scene, that is actually body double Tammy Morris. Note that Katharine's face is not visible at all in that scene. * On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD, Gibb's death scene takes place in chapter 7 on the menu, "Life and Death of the Party". * Gibb is the fifth actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. She is the eighth murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Even though she died at the same time as Frisell, Frisell technically died first as he was on top of her. She is the first female character amongst the main cast to be killed. * Gibb and Frisell are the second group of characters to suffer from a double-impalement death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. The first was Jeff and Sandra in Friday the 13th Part 2. Explicit content The following is a checklist of various forms of explicit content and how it may relate to this character. It also addresses forms of content that the character does not engage in. * Profanity: Numerous uses of the word "fuck", and the creation of the word "cocksmith". * Smoking: Gibb is seen smoking menthol cigarettes in every scene where she is not in school or the nurse's office. * Female topless nudity: The top of Gibb's breasts are seen when she is taking a shower (body double). See also A Nightmare on Elm Street Friday the 13th External Links * * Gibb Smith at the Elm Street Wiki * Gibb Smith at the Horror Film Wiki * Gibb Smith at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:1985/Character births Category:2003/Character deaths Category:Students Category:Characters with biographies